


The wonder of it all

by ThisShipHasSails



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisShipHasSails/pseuds/ThisShipHasSails
Summary: Her smile is infectious, and her attraction is magnetic, and Yaz can feel herself being pulled into the Doctor’s orbit and she gravitates towards her.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been wanting to write some Thasmin post-Desolation, as there is just so much potential there for the two of them to be all over each other with the sheer exhilaration of Yaz’s first alien planet and the Doctor having found the TARDIS again, but then again I am not quite sure it works as a cohesive chapter. More like snippets. So not quite sure what this amounts to, but I hope y’all will enjoy it anyway.

The wonder of it all. 

The sheer miracle of floating through the nothingness of space tethered merely to the hand of a woman who is herself tethered merely to the wooden frame of an old police box that is in truth a space and time machine that is somehow much bigger on the inside and is currently and miraculously floating freely in the vast expanse of the universe.

They’d all taken turns floating in mid-space while somehow being protected by what the Doctor called her ship’s “protective bubble”, one of their hands or feet safely in the Doctor's grip, the smile on each of their faces only outshone by the Doctor's own, as she pointed out the constellations around them.

And it is that radiant smile that Yaz now finds her own eyes drawn to, as she looks back from the stars around her to the woman standing in the doorframe, and she is struck by the Doctor’s ability to outshine even the brightest of the stars around them. She is also struck by her own inability to look away from the other woman’s face. She literally has the whole universe in front of her, and all she can see are green eyes that are blown wide open with happiness. 

And the sheer force of that look takes her breath away.


	2. II

Yaz watches the Doctor in wonder. 

It has been hours since their departure from Desolation and Graham and Ryan have said their goodnights a while back, but Yaz isn’t tired and even if she were, she’s not sure she could pull herself away from the sight in front of her: the Doctor is dancing, and there really isn’t a better word that comes to her mind, around what must be the main consoles of her machine, no, her ship, and she is all excitement and all grace and all life and hope, mixed up in this one impossible being.

Her smile is infectious, and her attraction is magnetic, and Yaz can feel herself being pulled into the Doctor’s orbit and she gravitates towards her.

It takes the Doctor a while to realise that Yaz has fallen silent, that she must have been talking a mile an hour for the last hour, and she flashes her new friend an apologetic smile. But as she sees the look in her eyes, she does a doubletake and truly looks at Yaz, takes her in as they both fall silent and just stare at each other. 

And what she sees makes her hearts swell and her feet move as if of their own volition. She certainly cannot remember making a conscious decision to move the necessary steps she must have taken in order to find herself suddenly close enough to reach out her hand and cup Yaz’s cheek. 

And she also cannot remember making a conscious decision to touch her at all, and the realisation is a shock that makes her want to draw her hand back, but then Yaz closes her eyes and leans into her touch, and the Doctor finds herself truly and utterly lost in the moment. 

“Look at you”, she says with wonder in her voice.

Yaz opens her eyes and finds herself looking into the Doctor’s eyes and she swears that deep down, she can see the stars. 

“But I’m just me”, she whispers, suddenly shy.

“Nothing just about you, Yaz. Trust me.”

“Doctor…”, but she has quite forgotten what she wanted to say, and somehow, it doesn’t matter. 

It’s enough just to say her name and look at her.


	3. III

The wonder of it all.

The sheer miracle of falling out of the sky and into her new best friends’ lives only to catapult them all into the suffocating vacuum of space only to be rescued to a planet as desolate as its name only to, miraculously and incredibly, find their way home to her TARDIS.

It has been a hell of a ride, and she thinks that’s saying something, considering the sheer number of rides she’s been on throughout her lives.

To be safe and to be home, amongst the stars. To be alive at all. 

And, more specifically, to be alive to the feeling of Yaz’s hands on her body, exploring parts that are still foreign to herself – there simply hadn’t been any time! – and by Gods, she had missed the feeling of another person’s hands on her body, not that Eyebrows would ever have admitted that to his grumpy old and Scottish self. 

_But, oh_ , she thinks as her body rises up to meet Yaz’s touch, to feel every single one of her nerve endings respond to fingers that are tracing lines across her body, writing on her skin in a language as old as time itself, and maybe that’s what people mean when say that a touch says more than a thousand words. _Or was it a picture?_ , she muses, before her mind is sharply brought back to the present when she feels lips, _soft warm wet lips_ , close around her right nipple.

“Yaz.” 

In her faith, names are so much more than just that. They are pledges. Promises, made to each other. And right now, hers is a prayer. 

“Yaz!” 

And a plea for more. More contact, more skin, more sensation, just _more_. 

She hasn’t felt like this since River, and back then, everything was always already ending. And she always already knew how it would end. But this, _this_ is a beginning, and the promises it brings are intoxicating. They make her head spin and her hearts race, and with every doubling beat, she feels more alive.


	4. IV

Maybe they should have talked about this first, Yaz dimly wonders, as she closes her mouth on the Doctor’s nipple to lavish it with her tongue. But it had all happened so damn fast.

They had practically crashed through the door of the Doctor’s bedroom, although she seemed to be genuinely surprised by its very existence. But then again, Yaz muses, there really had not been that much time to have a proper look around ever since they had tumbled into the TARDIS and the Doctor had launched them into space to get away from that desolate planet as fast as possible.

And then she, Ryan, and Graham had been busy discovering the wonder that was the universe. 

And _then_ she and Doctor had been busy discovering each other, first with tentative touches and, soon afterward, with kisses that turned from timid and shy to hungry and passionate at an almost alarming pace. Yaz would feel embarrassed by her eagerness if she had not seen her own desire reflected in the Doctor’s eyes. It had turned her hazel eyes almost brown, and that colour was the last thing Yaz saw before closing her own eyes and leaning in to meet the Doctor in a kiss that immediately made her feel electric.

The sound of her name on the Doctor’s lips brings Yaz back to the present moment. To hear the Doctor moan her name and to feel her soft flesh underneath her lips makes Yaz’s head spin, and she feels wetness start to pool between her legs. She has only known the Doctor for a couple of days, and already she knows that she is utterly infatuated with her and will do anything in her power to hear that particular sound again.

Making good on her promise to herself, Yaz shifts her attention and her mouth to the Doctor’s other breast, just to test her theory that the woman currently lying underneath her is as sensitive on one side as she is on the other.

“Oh Gods, Yaz, clever, beautiful, brilliant Yaz, don’t stop, whatever you do, please don’t stop!”

_Gotcha_ , Yaz thinks and cannot suppress the smug grin spreading on her lips.


End file.
